Something More
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: Allen has been in and out of foster care, now he is living with someone new and going back to an old school of his. What new challenges await him? Discontinued/Adopted by Kittenanimegirl13 please keep a look out
1. Chapter 1

**Something More**

**Well Strawberry Gashes is coming to a close and soon Sharva and I will be working on the next parts. Until then though I will be starting this chapter story, another Tyki x Allen fic yay! I was inspired by the song Something More by Secondhand Serenade. Hope you enjoy it! **

**I do not own D Gray Man just the plot and the yaoi-ness.**

Chapter One

I opened my eyes staring up at the ceiling above me, it was a new home a new life. I was a unwanted foster kid with no place meant for them. I was living in a home with a drunk, but he was a pretty okay guy. I was the third foster kid he had to take care of and he hoped I would be permanent. I was born into the foster care system, my mother had given birth to me then gave me up. According to the orphanage it was cause she was still young and couldn't take care of me. I was adopted when I was 6 by a man named Mana and I was with him till recently. He was murdered on his way home from work and I was once again in the system, age 14. The shock of his death turned my reddish brown hair white. I was only in the system for about a month and then I was being shipped around families who took in foster children. None felt like home and for some reason or another I was always given back. Sometimes I requested to go back if the family was abusive and there was only one time I did that. My experience was horrible and I long to forget it. This went on for two years. Now 16 years old and I am living with a single man. His name is Cross Marian and he is a cold case detective for some precinct. He smokes and he drinks a lot, he can be harsh and strict but he's a good person.

"Allen?" I heard him call and a knock on my door before he walked in. I sat up and looked to him, he was wearing his uniform.

"Get ready, we leave in 20 minutes you're going to school today." He said calmly and I nodded my head. He turned and began to leave before stopping at the door.

"I know this is hard and you don't want to be in strange place but if you let me in I can help you." He said then completely left my room. I sighed to myself and got up from the bed and walked to the closet changing into a black t-shirt with some band logo on it then changed into a pair of black faded jeans. Even my shoes were black. I ran my hand through my hair a few times then headed out of the room and down the hallway. Cross had a spacious house with five bedrooms, he explained to me it's because he enjoys taking in foster children and helping them. So eventually there was probably going to be another person living here. I didn't really care, so far I was enjoying it here.

"If you want breakfast I have fruit in the fridge and there is cereal in the pantry." Cross said suddenly coming from his room.

"I don't usually eat in the morning." I mutter and just sit on the couch watching him. I look to the clock and see that it's already 9 and I know school has long ago started. This meant I was going to be the center of attention for a bit. Joy. Cross shrugged his shoulders and finished getting ready and soon we were heading out the door to his car. Sitting in the front seat I hugged onto my black backpack my head clunked against the window. We pulled out of the driveway and made our way towards the school that was only a few minutes away. I was nervous because it's been a while since I was last at a normal school.

"I bet you'll fit in Allen, just keep your chin up." Cross suddenly said and I sighed. Fitting in wasn't what I was worried about. I lived in this area before and so I knew there were going to be some people I knew. I didn't have a good reputation back then and I know it has not changed. We pulled up to the highschool which was next to junior high school I had gone to for a while. I shrunk in my seat groaning in displeasure. But sure enough I had to get out of the car and follow Cross, I didn't want him to be late for school. My only hope was that no one was going to recognize me since my hair was now white.

"Can't I wait until Monday? It is Friday." I Muttered following behind him.

"You've already put it off for two weeks. You're starting today Allen, I'm sorry." He replied and I sighed for the hundredth time that morning. Luckily for me the hallways were empty and soon we were walking into the office. All eyes were suddenly on us.

"Oh Cross you took in another that is great!" An elderly woman said standing from her chair and walking over to us.

"Yes I did. This is Allen Walker I would like to enroll him into the school." Cross said motioning to me. I nodded my head to the woman and she only smiled at me.

"Let me get Mr. Lee for you." She said and walked off disappearing into a office. The name sounded familiar to me but I shrugged it off until a man with black hair and glasses came out. Also he was wearing a white beret. Now I remembered who this guy was. His name was Komui Lee and he used to be the counselor at the Junior High, I was friends with his sister Lenalee. I saw him a lot back then.

"Oh my well isn't this a surprise!" He said and I groaned.

"Long time Mr. Lee." I muttered and he erupted into a laugh.

"Your attitude hasn't changed at all Allen. Please come to my office I'll help get you enrolled. Lenalee is going to be so excited to see you back." He said and I rolled my eyes as we followed him into his office.

"I'm surprised you recognized me with my hair now white." I say as Cross and I sit in the chairs that were in there.

"Your face is still the same." He says and I roll my eyes again.

"Fun." I mutter.

"You're going to have a handful Cross, this kid is no easy ride. He was notorious for getting into fights back at the junior high school." Komui explained, I just tuned him out.

"I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle. I've fully read his record and I assure you I've dealt with worst." Cross explain, if only he knew exactly what I was capable of.

"Have you seen his school records and what he did?" Komui's voice was so serious.

"Komui I know about the assault and trust me when I say I can handle him." Cross said more sternly this time. I guess he wasn't kidding that he wasn't going to give up on me. Komui didn't say anything more on the subject. He began the process of enrolling me. During that time I was handed a schedule sheet and I began to fill it out. I was kind of glad to be back in the school system I could get back into the electives I missed so much. Singing and playing the piano.

"BROTHER!" I jumped in my seat when a loud voice echoed from the the other room and soon the door swung open. There stood a girl with long hair pulled up in pigtails. She wore a black miniskirt and a black button up shirt. I could see nothing has changed since I've last seen her.

"Lenalee darling your brother is a bit busy." Komui laughed nervously as he took my schedule sheet from me.

"I don't care! Why did you give Lavi detention! All he was doing was holding my hand." I felt my eyes narrow. Yup things hadn't changed at all. It seemed to me that Komui was still obsessed with his sister.

"That's it Lenalee! He was touching you!" Komui cried loudly, Cross and I shared a look before sighing.

"You haven't changed at all." I sigh then looked back to Lenalee to see her turn to look at me. I watched as her eyes widened and before I knew it I was engulfed into a hug.

"ALLEN I HAVE MISSED YOU!" She screamed happily and all I could do was just sit there and let her hug me.

"Long time no see Lenalee." I say and she sighs before standing up straight again.

"You haven't changed at all, you have to come over after school so we can talk. Besides there is a new piece of candy here that I think you would love to try and steal." She said and I felt my face heat up.

"No match making deals please remember the last time?!" I asked.

"How was I supposed to know that you and Kanda wouldn't work out?!" She exclaimed and I sighed, I knew I wasn't going to be getting out of this one.

"Oh yes that's right you're gay! You may hug Lenalee all you want Allen." Komui said and I groaned again bringing my backpack up to hide my face. My sexuality wasn't something I liked portraying to the world.

"Komui stop embarrassing him!" Cross scolded.

"Fine, fine I'll behave. Here's your schedule Allen and try not to kill anyone while you're here." He said, I rolled my eyes again and took the paper from him. Before anything else could be said I was grabbed out of my chair and dragged out by Lenalee.

"I like your hair, dyed?" Lenalee asked once we were out in the hallway.

"No the shock of Mana dying caused it to go white." I explain to her.

"I'm sorry to hear that, how are you holding up?" She asks and I only shrug.

"I'm in foster care again, for once though I enjoy where I'm at. Cross is a really nice guy." I say linking my hands to behind my head.

"That's good, maybe he'll adopt you." Lenalee said happily and I shrug.

"Doubt it, I know once I slip up I'll be shipped out again. I try not to be bad but I can't help it when someone gets me worked up." I tell her.

"Then keeping you away from Kanda is going to be a must. I still can't believe you two put each other into the hospital that one time." She laughed.

"Well he had it coming not only was he cheating on me but he was spreading lies about me!" I exclaimed and Lenalee laughed harder.

"I know, I know and that is why Lavi and I no longer hang out with him. Besides Kanda has his little clique of sword fighting buddies. He's the captain of the school." She explained and I rolled my eyes.

"Jock till the very end, I don't care about him anymore and to be honest he can shove it." I say and Lenalee was back to laughing again.

"Lenalee!" The two of us stop walking and turn around to see a small girl run up and hug onto her. The girl had cropped blue hair and was wearirng a lolita styled dress.

"Hey Road whats up?" Lenalee asked and I just stood off to the side to watch.

"I'm in a rut! I need a model for clothes making class! But none of the guys are brave enough to help me out!" The girl whined, I suddenly had a pair of eyes on me and I gulped.

"No Lenalee!" I said and then there were two pair of eyes on me.

"Oh come on Allen it will be fun! Besides it will get you out of first period so you can avoid Kanda until lunch." She explained and I sighed giving up, there was no arguing with her.

"Fine!" I threw up my hands before crossing them over my chest.

"Yay thank you stranger!" The girl Road cheered throwing her arms around me, I could only sigh. I followed the two girls down the hallway listening to them chatter away. I kind of just wanted to stay invisible but with Lenalee around that wasn't going to happen. Road must be a new student as well since she wasn't at the Junior High when I went, which means maybe I could make friends without my old reputation getting in the way.

"So Allen are you the boy who assaulted that teacher?" Road suddenly asked and I froze before turning my head to Lenalee who only sighed.

"Yea it's still going around, everyone who was involved knows you were only protecting yourself. Lavi has been fighting for you since it happened." She explained.

"Well this puts a downer on making friends or staying invisible!" I say and find Road now starring at me.

"Why would you want to stay invisible?" She asked and I sighed.

"I'm not a happy kid, I have a bad attitude sometimes and I just don't do well with other people." I explain.

"Sounds like you and Tyki would get along greatly." Road mutters as we continue down the hallway again.

"That's what I thought, want to help me hook them up Road?" Lenalee suddenly asks and I find myself tripping over my own feet.

"Hey I said no match making!" I shout.

"You know that would be an awesome idea!" Road smiles and my eyes widen in terror.

"Are you two even listening to me?!" I ask.

"So she would we butter him up instead and have him meet Tyki?" Lenalee then asks.

"That sounds even better! Come on Allen!" Road cheers punching her fist into the air.

"I am perfectly fine being single!" I say as they each grab onto one of my arms and begin dragging me away. I eventually gave up. They dragged me to the empty cafeteria and sat me down.

"So how should we butter him up? I mean he looks sexy already." Road asks sitting on top of the table starring at me.

"To be honest I don't know. What does Tyki like?" Lenalee asks standing off to the side with her arms crossed.

"How about we forget about buttering me up and get to class. Look I'm fine being single, my last relationship landed me in the hospital with a concussion and four broken ribs." I try to explain to them only to find that I was heavily ignored and they were discussing on what to do with me.

"Hey, I hope you two aren't trying to set me up onto a blind date again." I looked around Road to see the owner of the voice. I found my eyes widening at how gorgeous looking the person looked to be. He had black unruly hair, amber colored eyes and dark tanned skin. He wore a white button up shirt with black slacks. Okay maybe I could be interested.

"Oh come now Tyki it wouldn't be that bad! You've been single for almost three years now." Road whined jumping from the table and running over to the boy. I brought one of my knees up and wrapped my arms around it starring off to the side out the window. I didn't do well meeting new people and I liked being a loner.

"Come on Allen, at least try to make friends." I heard Lenalee whisper and I turned to stare at her before sighing.

"I guess it couldn't hurt, but I'm not going to like it." I whispered back and I watch as a smile is plastered to her face and she throws her arms around me.

"Yay! You won't regret this!" She said

"So you're new here?" I looked up to see that this new person had asked me a question.

"Yea, but it's not my first time at this school. I used to go to the junior high." I explain.

"You're Allen Walker the kid who beat the crap out of the brute samurai Yuu Kanda. I heard about you, you've got guts." He said.

"I was only getting revenge for what he did to me, that's all." I explain and he takes a seat across from me.

"Tyki Mikk, nice to meet you Allen walker." He introduces himself holding his hand out.

"Likewise." I answer back and take a hold of his hand both of us shaking. Something told me that life was about to take a serious turn.

**Well there's chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it! There is more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

At the moment I am discontinuing this story and putting it up for adoption. If you wish to take over it please send me a PM. Maybe some time later down the road if this story has not been adopted, I might pick it back up again. But alas, for now I have no desire in continuing it at all. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed this fanfic.

~YaoiFanGirl1990


End file.
